Oculus Rift: Operation Gaminator
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Markiplier is trap inside the Oculus Rift and has entered a gaming arena called Game Over Prison


Paste your

Oculus Rift- Operation Gaminator

( A Markiplier Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Black Box

" No no no! Come on!" I totally have failed on this horror game, Kookaloo. Don't ask where the name came from. " Okay I'm not giving up on this but I'm gonna go to sleep guys. As always, I'll see you! In the next video. Bye bye!"

I wave at my camera goodbye then I turned everything off. I went to my kitchen so I can grab a bottle of water. As I twist the cap open to take a drink out of it. Suddenly I heard a knock upon my door. I look at the time on my phone and it was around at least 12:30. " Who could be visiting me at this time of night?" I ask myself. Then I went over to the door to see through the eye hole.

I couldn't see the guy's face cause its covered by that Chauffeur's hat. Why's a chauffeur at my door? Before opening it I raise my voice so the guy could hear me on the other side. I said, " Who is it?"

" The Young Master's Chauffeur." Ha! I was right. " I bring you a present from him for he is a great admire of yours."

I then opened the door to let him in but when I opened it. He was already gone. I look down on the floor as I see this black box upon my door step. I look left and right down the hallway and I didn't see him anywhere. So I just took the box to bring it inside my apartment and lock the door.

I placed it on the table as I check the card out first. It was attached to the box with this fancy black ribbon. " I wonder who's my admire?" I said to myself.

I open the card as it read in green ink, " Dear Mark. Please except my gift for your wonderful videos that made my day. This may look like something you already have. But I assure you its much different than you think.

" You're trustworthy fan, RR."

Okay kinda nice but weird too. Why whould this person send a gift to me so late at night? And why put on the card " You're trustworthy fan?" So many questions to ask a person who I don't know but says that he/she is a fan of mine. Well I'm tired and I'll open the box later. Gamers like me need its beauty rest too.

When I woke up in the moring that's around 9. I got out of bed, took a shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair, and put on some clean clothes for today. I then headed to the kitchen to fix myself up some breakfast. That's when I notice the black box on my table.

" Oh yeah the present." After I finished cooking up my breakfast I sat down the table to open the box while I ate. Inside this very box is an Oculast Rift. I already have one of these except this one has color to it. It was green and black all over it in tech designes. I wonder what else is different about it besides the color.

After I've finished up breakfast I was about to take the gift back to my room until my phone ranged. When I checked it it was Wade who was calling me. I answered it, " Yo what's up?"

" Hey Mark are you watching the news right now?"

" No, why?"

" Dude turn on your T.V."

Without asking any questions even though I was tempted to. I just sat down on my couch and turned on the T.V. The news was talking about these known gamers from YouTube that all of a sudden 30 gamers have gone into a coma. And 2o have died in their sleep.

" Are you watching it?" Asked Wade. " Yeah I'm seeing it. So what's this about? Why are all these YouTube gamers going into a coma?"

" They're coming up with tones of stuff about it. Most of them think its someone out there taking on some personal vendetta killing YouTube gamers. Just wanted to let you know and make sure that you were alright. Now that you're getting quite big on YouTube you gotta watch out now. I suggest you postpone uploading new videos."

" I gotta admit this is pretty scary...Hey Wade, mind coming over real quick?"

" Sure what for Mark?"

" I've got a late night present from a fan of mine. I want you to take a look at this."

" I'm on my way."

*** ( Later On)

I let Wade into my apartment as I given him the brief story about the black box. He said, " That is quite a big warning on not using it. I mean come on who really does give presents late at night?"

" Well Wade I was really thinking about testing it out."

" Mark as your friend. Are you insane?!"

" Wade maybe we could help out the police with this."

" Mark you're a gamer not a consulting detective."

" Will you just help me test this out! Besides if anything happens try taking it off or call the police. You got it?"

" Yeah yeah I got. But Mark why are you taking a risk for it?"

" Read the note. There's something about it I can't put my finger on. And I'm gonna find out what."

I hook the new Oculast Rift into my computer as I sat down on the couch. I put on the head gear and turned on the camera so we could record this. I said, " Okay God, let's test this out." I lower the blindfold over my eyes as the Oculast Rift activated. Then next, darkness swallowed me up whole.

Chapter2: Gaminator 6427

I woke up suddenly on the cold metal ground. When I stand up I took a look at myself and I was dressed in a green, white, and black uniform. With this number on the left side over my heart and I have this green orb in my chest... Wait in my chest?

" Gaminators! Take your places!" Said a male speaker. " Gaminator?" I said to myself. " What's that?"

Suddenly a huge door opened on the opposite side of me of this circular room. When these guys wearing a red and purple uniform with a red and purple orb in their chest. The room suddenly changed into a high tech room and above us in the ceiling turned into an image of space. Then this one little girl who was no older than 14, dressed in a blue uniform with a blue orb in her chest came walking up right beside me

" Suit up!" Said the male speaker again. Suit up into what?

I saw the girl outstretch her right arm to the side and hit the green orb in her chest. blue swirls of light surrounded her like something out of Star Trek. Then once they dissapered she was completely covered in green armor and has a blue sword attach to left hip. It was the same for the other guys as their armor matches their uniforms

She said, " Well come on man! Let's get this show going!"

" What? Get what going?"

" Suit up Markiplier!" Said the male speaker, " You're in a battle and we can't start the show without you suiting up."

" Battle?"

" Fuck it, I'll just force his hand." Said the red guy who was coming right at me. " Whoa! Wait a minute!" I said.

" Great!" Said the girl, " And they told me that I was partnering up a professional. What a bunch of laughs." She blocked red's attack by unsheating her sword. " Hurry up and suit up Mark!"

I look at the blue orb in my chest and hit it with my fist. Then these blue swirling lights surrounded me as I was armored up in green and black and have a sword attach to my left side. I said to myself at first, " Cool. But what now?"

" Fight and eliminate these guys you fucking newb!" said the girl as she battled against the red guy.

Then the guy in purple was walking towards me with his purple sword out as he drags it along. He suddenly jump up pretty high and came down right upon me. I ran out of his way so he couldn't plunge his sword in my torso. Then I finally drawl out my sword.

" Fine if this is how it is!" I ran at Purple and attack. He blocked it then tried planting his fist into my abdomen. I quickly moved away and kneed him in the stomach. Next I hit him in the back of the neck with the hilt of my sword. He staggered a bit the finally past out on the metal floor.

I look to see how the blue girl is doing. She was pretty good handling the red guy for her size. Then all of a sudden the unexpected happen. She lunge at him and stab him through the red orb in his chest as bloof splattered into the air. The two of them were actually floating in the air and the blood was flowing slowly as they finally touch the ground and walls.

" Game Over!" She said and pulled it out and flick the blood off from her sword. Once she floated back down and so did the corpse afterwards. She looked at me then at the Purple guy. She said, " What are you doing? This is your chance to win this game. So go on and elminate him!"

I shook my head to shock to even speak. " What? If you don't then he'll-"

" That's enough Vega!" Said a different voice through the speaker. Then these guy in black armor came into the room. " Go back to your division Vega. Guards, bring Markiplier, Gaminator 6427 up here."

" Markiplier?" Said Vega looking at me with insterest, " Wait I know that name anywhere. You're the one who plays horror games on YouTube and does charity..." She suddenly bursted out laughing, " Well good luck newbie. I'm the best player around here so if you become my opponent or get in my way. I'll eliminate you with no hesitation."

" Vega! Go!"

" Alright alright I'm going! Yeesh."

She slap her blue orb and all the armor and her sword disappeared. What the hell is going on here?

The two guards came over to me and ask me to take the armor off. I hit my orb as the armor disappeared too. Then they escort me up the building.

We entered into a place that's filled with a garden scenery. In the middle of the room was a large rectangular table with sweets and drinks on it. At the end of the table sat a little boy who looked 12. He was blonde and he has orange color eyes. He wears a pinstripe black and red suit, wearing short pants that go above his knees, black dress shoes and red stockings. A red dress shirt and a black bow tie.

He smiled excitedly at me and said, " Mark! I'm so glad you've made it! Please sit down. Help yourself."

I took a seat on his right. I asked him, " Who are you?"

" I'm Ryan Regan. I'm the one who sent you that gift." So that's what RR stands for.

" And all the others I'm guessing."

" Oh no Mark I didn't sent the others the same gift I've sent you. I sent you the black box. While the rest are white."

" What does the black box mean?And why sent it to me?"

" You see Mark you're the 5th gamer I've sent a black box to. And the black box promotes you as a Gaminator right away. Now when a gamer gets a white box. They're just a regular Gamer. But there is only one way to become a Gaminator. And that's passing the Gaminator test. That's how Vega became one.

" But you're a little different from a Gaminator Mark. You are what I call a Prefect Gaminator. A person who has command and is more skilled than a regular Gaminator. That's why you're wearing the black, green, and white uniform. As for the reason why I made you one of the Prefect Gaminators... Well I can tell you that later. My other Prefects will train you to be better."

" What exactly is this place? Why did Vega kill that red armored guy?"

"You're in Game Over Prison. A place where the best players survive. Vega is one of the best. At first when she came here she was weak. But when she finally got it through her head that she must fight to live. She past the Gaminator test."

"20 gamers died Ryan. I saw the news saying that 30 YouTube gamers have went into comas and all of a sudden 20 died in their sleep."

" Well how else do they die Mark?Once you die here in Game Over Prison. Its Game Over for you in the real world too."

" What the hell is this?! You think killing people is a game?!"

" Yes! But not just a game. A game that test players to make them give it their all. All for one reason. And you'll find out that reason pretty soon. But you're not exactly ready. Like I said you need training from the Prefects."

"I'm not going along with this. I rather be sent back home." I got up to leave but suddenly one of the guards pushed me back down. And hold me there until I stop struggling.

"You'll get use to it Marki."

He Snap his fingers and one of the butlers brought over a green, white, and black duffle bag. " Your ensentials and rule book are in the bag. So is your HP."

"HP?"

" A serum for any damage you take in battles. Just like in any other video game to raise your health. Now the only way how you can get more of those. Is to gain Scores and cash them in for it. You can also use your scores for other things. Like food, clothing, junk and stuff. Have a pleasant stay and don't trust anybody here."

He stand up from his chair just about to leave. Until I asked him, " How do I get scores?"

" Just participate in the games and tornaments. Once you've won in each match then you get your scores. Toodaloo." He wave goodbye at me and left.

" We'll take him to the RRA Division." Said the same butler who gave me this duffle bag. The guards then went away as the butler told me to follow him. As we headed on over there I asked him, " How can you be working for him?"

" We're programmed to." Said the Butler.

Oh, so the servants and guards around here aren't real. Then is Ryan a program too? Or is he actually in the game like the rest of us?

He took me to this huge black building which is the RRA division. I believe RR stands for Ryan Regan. But what does A stand for?

" Hey Butler." I said, " What does the A stand for?"

" Assassins."

" Assassins? Who wait a minute I am not becoming an assassin."

" You have no choice. Only Master Ryan has a say so for that."

Great. Just great. I bet back home Wade is already frekaing out that I'm not waking up by now. Man I wish I was home. By the time He showed me my room he then let be to unpack. The room looks just like my bed room so it almost feels like home. Except I know it isn't real.

Inside the duffel bag was the rule book, a little medical gun that has the HP vile in it, socks, underwear, a t-shirt that has the Game Over logo. Black and green pants, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, conditioner, shampoo, and a spongie.

Instead of going out to explore I just lay down in bed. Crying myself to sleep. I've should've have thrown away that Oculast Rift the moment I got it.

Chapter 3:Tough Friendship

" Yo get up!...GET UP!"

" Whoa!"

Someone pushed me off the mattress. When I got up on my feet I see before me on the other side of the bed, Vega. She said, " Come on, let's get something to eat."

She started heading out the door. " Whoa wait a minute!" I stop her for a moment. " Didn't you like threaten me earlier."

" Yesterday? I only said that to keep my act going."

" Act?"

" Undercover moron. Now let's get a move on. I'm starving."

" I don't have any scores yet."

" I'll pay for you."

She then went out and I followed her. " Wait how did you get in?"

" picked the lock."

We entered the Gaminator Cafeteria. Where everyone who's a Gaminator can come only. But I was feeling uncomfortable around these people. They were all looking at me strange and they were whispereing to each other.

" Don't pay any attention to the other Gaminators." Said Vega after she payed our lunch.

" Why are they looking at me like that?"

" Loads of reasons. They're either afraid or a fan of yours and is just freaking out that you're here. I know I am."

" Why?"

"I've seen you're videos Mark. You were on the list to recruit."

" Into what?"

" We'll talk about that later in the secret fortress. Too many Gaminators here to listen into our conversation."

We headed out of the cafeteria as I followed her to this secret fortress. I was silent for a moment until I asked her, " How old are you?"

" 14. You?"

" 24. So how long have you been here?"

" Since it started."

" So let me get this straight. You're in undercover here right?"

" Yeah."

" Does your parents know about any of this?"

" They died. Along with the rest of the family."

Oh man now I feel bad bringing it up. I said carefully but with sympathetic, " Are you living with someone who's taking care of you?"

" Nope."

We came inside a hidden elevator, " I live on my own. Only reason how I was able to get this far in life was because of the Hackers organization."

" Hackers?"

" We put ourselves into virtual reality and elimnate that has anything to do with killing gamers. We're also assassins."

" Why on earth would you want to become killer?"

" I got my reasons."

" And that's what you guys wanted me to become?"

" We declined you."

We entered onto the roof top which seems to be a clock tower. She sat down on the edge letting her legs hang over. I just sat next to her with my legs cross. I asked her, " What do you mean declined? What I wasn't good enough?"

" You were good enough to end a game. You weren't good enough to end it without getting killed most of the time though."

" Not every gamer needs to be perfect."

" But in Game Over Prison you have to be.

" My job around here is to kill the leader and get these gamers back to their reality. But the only way I could is to past the Prefect Gaminator's test. Prefect Gaminators have more priveliges around here than Gaminators and Gamers."

" Like what?"

" A room that looks like theirs back at home. They're allowed into the library of Game Over Prison which has every record of Gamers that's in or been here. And a request to see Ryan Regan.

" The only thing I'm confuse about is why did he choose you to be a Prefect Gaminator right away. You're sort of good in a fight just rusty. And you have a problem killing people."

" Like that's not normal. Killing people is not normal."

I snap open my can of coke and drank from it.

" You see. You're not even close to the guys who are Prefects. Ryan takes a sort of favor to you and I want to know why."

We were silent for now. Cause we wanted to eat our lunch. Man I've must've been asleep for a long time. It's already 2 in the afternoon. Then a question came into my head as I asked her, " So what's up with these uniforms anyway?"

" The green, blue, red, purple, orange. Matches with the Gaminator's personality and skill. Which also separates the Gaminators in divisons. Green represents the Ventus Tempesta Division, meaning they're fighting skills are quick and they react to danger fast. Blue represents the Aqua Scylla Divison, meaning we're flexable in a fight and are not penetrated so easily. Red represents the Flamel Shona Division, They're pyro maniacs and very brutal when they're in a fight. Good thing you didn't face that one Flamel Shona Gaminator. He would've wipped beginners like you in no time."

" Yeah I get it. I'm new."

" Then there's the color purple that represents the Enigma Letha Division. They're the ones who makes up a move and catch you off guard, They're a mysterious bunch and doesn't like letting people know what they are. Even in their own Division. That one you faced wasn't real. If it was you would've been out for sure."

" Why would they do that?"

" To keep you alive as long as possible. Like I said, I really want to know why they choose you as a Prefect.

" Now as for orange its just the uniform that Gamers wear. The ones who are not Gaminators."

Suddenly her watch started beeping. She turned it off and stand up as she thrown away her food. She said, " Come on. We gotta go save somebody."

I stand up and thrown away my trash. I asked her, " Who?"

" You should know him. Goes by a name as Yamimash."

Chapter 4: Gaminator Test

We were running to the Gaminator Test Dome. The moment that Vega had said Yamimash. I was the one who said we should hurry up. I just can't believe that Aaron is actually here. But then again it shouldn't be a surprise. Ryan is only targeting YouTube Gamers.

We headed inside and up into the balcony seats. Then down below we saw the Gamers taking their places to battle programers. I search by looking over and I've finally saw Aaron. He looks nervous but determined for this Gaminator Test. I said to Vega, " What the hell are we doing up here?! We should be down there getting him out!"

She was typing on a device on her left arm. It had a holographic screen floating above the device. She said, " If we interfere it's an automatic penalty. Meaning their deaths will be slow and painful including ours. Well maybe Ryan wont kill you, maybe torture you for a while then mend your wounds with the HP's."

" Then how are we gonna save Aaron?"

" First off let's see how he does. And if he's not doing too well then I'll jump in and help him. But you stay here. You got that Newb?"

" Yes little soldier."

" Bean pole."

" Shrimp."

I suddenly saw a slight smile on her face. This is the first time I've seen her smile for real. " So what's that on your arm?"

" My Hacker's tool. Ever played Batman Arkham Asylum and City?"

" Yeah."

" Its just like that. Right now I'm hacking into Yamimash's code so I can possess his body. That's how I'm gonna help him through it."

" Gamer's! Choose your weapon!" Said an announcer. The Gamers choose the different kinds of weapons that's displayed in front of them. Yamimash chosen a sword.

" Did you had to go through this?" I asked Vega. " Duh." She said.

" Well how did you pass?"

" … You didn't read the rule book didn't you?"

" Dude I just went to bed as soon as I got to my room."

" Figures. Anyway the only way how you can pass the Gaminator test is to kill as many programers that's higher than others. Without getting killed yourself."

"... Let me just ask you one thing."

" Ha! We all know that's a lie."

" Whatever. Why do you care about saving my friend?When you don't seem to care whoever dies at this place."

" If I didn't. You would'nt even trust me."

" I don't even trust you now."

" I know right?" She just smirked at me.

" 5,4,3,2,1! Battle!"

The Gamers went for the full on attack upon the programers. The programers didn't spill out blood, they just turn into code. Aaron was able to get one and now he's fighing his next programer. Two Gamers have already died. Honestly this didn't want me to watch this anymore, but I want to see if Aaron can pull through.

Hey didn't guard his left side so he got nicked by another programer. " Aaron!" I cried out of reactance.

" That's my cue!" Said Vega as I looked back at her. She pressed a button on her device and suddenly she collasped.

" Vega!"

I went to her as I held her in my arms. " Vega!" I took a look at her right arm and the holographic screen had shown two pictures of Aaron, and Vega. On the bottom it said, Body Swap complete.

" Mark?" Said Vega is a questioning and confusing expression. She backed away from me as she stand up. She said, " Whoa, wait a minute!" Her accent. Its british!

She checked her side as if checking for some injuries. " I don't have a cut. My voice! My body! My breasts! I'm a girl!"

" Aaron?" I said. Then I look down upon the arena as I see the body of Aaron who's actually Vega. She was really killing these programers in no time.

" No way Mark!" Said Aaron, " You're a Prefect Gaminator?! But how?"

" Uhh, I'm not sure yet. But don't worry you're safe."

" Who's body am I in?"

" You're in Vega's. She's a Gaminator expert."

" And how did this came to be?"

" She hacked into your Gamer code here. She's a-,"

" Let me guess a Hacker. Yeah that guy Ryan has specifically told the players here if we see a Hacker we're suppose to eliminate them immediately."

" Why?"

" Don't know. He probably just don't want Hackers messing up his world."

So he's got a vendetta against Hackers huh? I wonder how long the two have been enemies?

As I look back to the arena the test was over. Out of 20 only 4 survived. The other three were chosen into a Division. But with Vega they given her a choice.

The announcer said, " Aaron Ash! You've have expressed different personalities and skills in this test. So we're letting you choose a Division you want to be in. Take your pick."

" Aqua Scylla."

" Ah the the more flexible and wise Division. Good choice!"

Blue swirls surrounded Aaron's body and changed his orange uniform into the blue uniform with the blue orb in the middle of his chest. " You are free to go."

" Thanks." She did a salute wave goodbye to the announcer and climb up the step heading over to the balcony seats. Once she reached up to us she said, " Alright time to switch places."

She grabbed his arm as she pressed the button and they both collasped. Next they got back up on their as their selves. " Thanks for helping me out their Vega." He outstretched his hand towards her for a shake. But she slapped it away as she said, " Whatever rookie. Look man I've only saved your ass because of Newbie here. He's the key to this place and I want to find out why."

Geez she doesn't be happy so easily. " And from now on you're under my care. Cause what it seems to me. You can't fight for shit. You got that?"

He nerbously nodded and said, " Uh yeah, sure."

" Vega don't be rude."

" Shut it, you need training from me too. Even though you're already getting training from the Prefects doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you. So both of you get over the fact that you have to kill other Gamers. That's an order."

Why the hell am I listening to this kid? " Well Yami looks like you're coming back with me to Aqua Scylla Division. You head on back to the RRA Division, Mark. You need to get to know the other Prefects."

They headed out as She also said, " See ya tomorrow Mark." And they are outta here.

Dammit. I really don't want to get to know the other Prefects. What if they're comletely on Ryan's side?

Chapter 5: The Prefects & The Elements

When I've headed back to the RRA Divison where I am in the huge living room. I've never felt so alone now. Despite how Vega was so mean and so rude. I just want to have her around and Aaron. Too bad Aaron didn't became a Prefect, but at least he's a Aqua Scylla Gaminator now.

" Well lookie what we have here!" Said a voice. I couldn't tell if its a female's or not. I can't even see the person who said that. " Aw man don't tell me I have finally gone insane."

" Nope!" Said that voice again. Its starting to sound like a snake kind of voice. " Not yet at least." When I've turned around what I saw was purple eyes with the pupils slitted before me. I screamed out of reaction as I fell back onto my bottom. The man or woman started snickering. Heck I can't even tell which gender this person is!

This pale snow skinned person has long jet black hair with some spikes sticking out. Like something you see from a manga book. This person was wearing a purple and black uniform. A Enigma Letha Prefect Gaminator. " I love that reaction!" This person squelled with excitement, " It get's me turned on everytime.

Out of nowhere this person just invited itself to climb right on top of me. " I've always wanted to meet you in person. Now I have my chance."

" Get off me!"

I got out from under it and backed away. " Okay I am literally confuse. What gender are you?!"

" A man but I rather much preffer to be a woman. Well when life gives you lemons, make lemonade right?" He giggled this time.

" Leave him alone Luster." Came in an African woman that much I can tell for sure! Her eyes were blue and her pupils were slitted too. She's a Aqua Scylla Prefect Gaminator then. " We welcome new Prefects not lust after them."

She held out her hand to me as I shook it. She said, " Hi, I'm Prida. You must be Mark."

" Yes. And thanks for welcoming me instead of trying to rape me."

She chuckled as she said, " No problem."

" Alright let's take a look at the new Rookie." said another woman who's Indian I believe. Her eyes were red and the pupils were slitted as well. What's up with the matching eye colors that actually looks demonic? Why aren't mine green with the pupils slitted too?

The Flamel Shona Prefect came over to me and grab a fistfull of my hair as she yanked my head back. She even forced me to kneel before her. " Ah! Fuck what the hell lady?!"

" You will adress me as Wrathillia." She said in a firm tone. She was observing me for some reason. She said, " I don't get it. Why would young Master Ryan allow another Ventus Tempesta Prefect?"

" Because he isn't." Said a male Ventus Tempesta Prefect.

He has the same eyes that matches his uniform, just like the other Prefects. He's Asian, and he's got blonde hair with green lightening highlights in them. He said, " He's Ryan's Element. See the white tech designs on his outfit?"

They look over me again and Prida said, " Oh yeah, he is Ryan's Element."

" What the hell is an Element?" I said.

" Spoilers." Said the Ventus Tempesta Prefect. " I'm Envian by the way." Wrathillia let go of my hair as I got off my knees and onto my feet. I said, " I'm Mark."

" Since Ryan has told us to train you we'll start with that tomorrow. How bout we just get to know each other?"

" Yeah, sounds way better than getting me sore."

" Definitely. You hungry?"

" Starving.."

Prida said, " Well come on, we'll have the kitchen make something."

We were sitting at the kitchen table and all these food started to appear. The ones in front of me are my favorites. I guess it goes the same with the others. While feasting upon this good made food. I asked the Prefects, " How come your eyes match with the colors of your uniform?"

" Ryan wanted it to be so." Said Prida.

" We're his and his alone." said Luster.

" He'd given us a home." Said Envian.

" And a playground for us Prefects to have fun forever." Said Wrathillia.

" You guys actually enjoy this place?" I asked.

" Of course." Said Prida, " We can do whatever we want here."

" Not like we have any where to go to." Said Wrathillia.

" You'll find Game Over Prison a very pleasant place Mark." Said Envian. " You can even create your own reality here."

" Yeah, I have a familt to go to." Said Prida.

" I have a peaceful home to live in." Said Wrathillia.

" I have the perfect man to love." Said Luster.

" And I have everything that I've ever wanted." said Envian, " What kind of reality o you want to live in Mark?"

"..." as I thought and thought. I didn't make my thoughts hit my very breaking point. " I rather not say." I stopped asking any questions after that. But they ask me questions mostly about my videos I uploaded on YouTube. They wanted me to talk about how I was able to make them so enjoyable.

Either these guys are actual fans of mine. Or they're really trying to get me to trust them. For sure I don't trust Wrathillia or Luster. Prida maybe, but she could be just putting on a good act. Envian... I gotta say He's half and half with me. He's got a good side to him but there's a hint of dark.

Meaning I gotta keep up my guard with him. I've read and watched enough tips about making friends in this kind of situation.

Man I wonder how's Mom dealing with this. Or does she even know?

I was laying down in my bed in fresh clean pajamas. Funny enough that it matches my uniform. When I tried going back to sleep suddenly a knock came upon my door. I got up and open the door. It was someone who I don't know.

The person standing before me is a she. She has black silk like hair with pink highlights. Her eyes were dark brown and she's in her pink, black, and white PJ's. The slippers she was wearing were pink kittens. She said very shyly, " Uh Hi, my name is Brooke. I'm one of Ryan's Elements." So I'm not the only one? Why didn't Ryan mention this to me? Or any of the other Prefects?

" One of the Prefects, Prida. She told me that a new Element has arrived so I thought maybe I could hang out with you a little. If you want to hang out. I'm-(ahem)! I'm new around here too. Arrived here two days ago."

" Uh, well Brooke I'm Mark. And sure we could hang out. You wanna come in?" She smiled slightly and said, " Well I was thinking maybe we could hang out back in my room. Its the kind of place I think you would enjoy. You know get to know each other?"

" I think so." I smiled slightly at her, " Well then hold on." I went over to me bed where my slippers were and put them on. Then I went back out with her and lock the door behind me. " Well then, lead the way Brooke."

" Cool. Uh, its this way."

As I follwed her I asked her, " So where you from Brooke?"

" Crabapple Cove in Maine."

" Crabapple Cove huh? I've never heard such a place like that in Maine."

" Its not too well known but at least its on the map."

" So what kind of gamer are you?"

" I play little battle games here and there. But I'm more of a puzzle gamer. Ever heard of the Professor Layton games? There's even a movie."

" Can't say I have."

" Well I think you're more of a PC gamer right?"

" pretty much but not all the time."

" Well I'm more of a Nintendo DS kind of gal. That's probably why you don't know puzzle games much, cause you play horror games right?"

" Yup.

"Are you a fan of mine or something?"

" No. I've only just known you today. Prida showed me some of your videos."

I wonder what's up with Prida not letting me know there's someone else here like me. And yet she told Brooke here? What are those Prefects up to?

" So how come you got a black box from Ryan?" I asked.

" Said I was special in some way. Don't know why just said I was. They forced me to try to kill a gamer. I refused and got punished for it."

"I'm sorry."

" It's not you're fault. It was mine in the beginning anyway. At least my scars are going away little by little."

She raise and turn her front part of her left arm to me, as I see five scars that look like were cause by a knife. Poor Brooke. But I've refused to kill, why didn't they punished me?

" Does it hurt?"

" Not anymore. Those HP's really helped me out. Got more of these on my back and especially my front. What was the punishment they called it? Oh that's right 100 cuts." She seems so calm in telling me this until she stop and change the subject. I saw her eyes welling up so I guess she wanted to stop herself.

" So did you participate in any of the matches?" She asked me.

" No not today. I'm not really up for it."

" You got participate or else you wont get the things you want. Scores is everything in Game Over Prison."

We stop in front of a door. " Here we are." She opened it and she let me inside. Her room was like a space them. The ceilling was completely convered with moving galaxies, stars, planets, and even some shooting stars came by here and there. Music was playing in this room as well.

I asked here, " What kind of band is this?"

" In This Moment, the song is called Sailing Away."

She bounced onto her bed and jump up real high. She brush her fingers on the ceiling as some stars moved from her touch. She landed softly on the other side of the room and walk to the refrigerator. The bed must be anti-gravity generated. Or maybe it's the whole room.

She took out two bars of ice cream that has yellow stars on them and the blue is the background. She asked me, " You want one, Mark?"

" Sure." I said.

She sat down on her bed large, round pink bed with all these comfy space theme pillows and blackets. There's even stuff animals in it like cats, dogs, lions, tigers, and bunnys. I just sat down next to her. She gave me the ice cream as she said, " They're called Dream Stars. Suppose to give you good dreams." She took a bite out of it.

" Do they work?"

" Haven't had a bad dream here yet. So I would say so."

When I took a bite a burst of blue berries and lemons exploded all over my taste buds. It tasted so good that I even took big bites out of it. She said, " So where are you from Mark?"

" Cincinnati, Ohio."

" Is it nice there?"

" It is. And I miss it ore than ever."

" I miss my home as well." She said, " Crabapple Cove is the most beautiful place you could ever live in. But I guess that depends where you mostly love living in."

I was quiet for a moment until I've asked her, " What's it like over there? In Crabapple Cove?"

" Well, I live near a big lake. Its the most clearest water that you could ever see. Once the sun hits its cool reflective water. It shines like if its made of millions of diamonds. The trees are as green as they can be. The houses are just as wonderful as the people. I've made a some childhood friends at that place. They're like the bestest friends you could ever have.

" What about you Mark? Do you have great friends?"

" Wade is one of them. He's been my friend since middle school. And There's Bob, we became friends since we roomed together."

" How old are you?"

" 24. You?"

" 23 turning 24 pretty soon like 4 days from now."

She finished her ice cream and headed back to her fridge to grab a can of coke, " Want one?"

" Sure." I said as I smiled even more this time. One day I've been here and yet my cheeks are glowing. I guess with I'm starting to have that hope that I'm gonna be okay here as long as I have friends.

I wonder how Aaron is doing?

She went to her CD player and change the music. She then came back with the soda cans. I asked her when the this catchy song started, " What band is this then?" " A band from the UK. They call themselves Placebo, and this song is called Drag.

" I have loads of CDs from many different bands here. I have Disturbed, Avenge Sevenfold, Demi Levato, Fall Out Boy, Rush, Metallica, Del Shannon, Snow Patrol, Bowling For Soup, Decyfer Down, Utada, and even sound tracks. I have tons of every band I know. Just name one and I probably might have it."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. " You really love music huh?"

" Sure do. I'm a big time unbeatable player on Guitar Hero. I've even purchase my own Scores for a bass guitar."

" You play bass?"

" Sure do. It's over there."

She pointed to the black and pink guitar with skulls on it that's on its stand. She said, " My pride and joy around here. Do you play a musical Instrument Mark?"

" No I don't. Tried before and it didn't work out for me. I like to learn guitar though."

" I could teach you."

" Really?"

" Yeah man. I mean come on we gotta stick together in this stange place right?"

I laughed again as I said, " This place is more than strange. It's awfull."

" That's what Game Over Prison is suppose to be Mark. Its suppose to separate the weak from the strong Gamers. Its cruel of Ryan to do that because these weak Gamers could just get stronger with the proper training. Makes me wonder what is really going on in this kid's head." " Well Im guessing that someone had done surgeon simulator to his brain."

" Ha! Good one Mark. I saw that video of yours in surgeon simulator. Man you raged so much in that game!"

" How can anyone not rage in that game?! Its so frustrating I swear someday I'm gonna die because of it."

She bursted out laughing. She then said, " Man Mark, you really are funny." I smiled so happily that I made her laugh. I'm quite glad that she came over to hang out with me. I hope we'll hang out more often during our stay here.

She cracked open her coke and took a gulp from it. Then she layed back down as she put her hands behined her head. She looked up at the ceiling then said to me, " I've always dreampt about traveling to space. I always wonder if there are other civilizations and other beautiful places to see. If there is, I would stick around for a long time."

I smiled at her as I layed back as well after finishing my ice cream. I had my hands behind my head and just look up at the stars. I said, " I'm not one to travel a lot. But I think traveling to space I can make an exceptance."

Chapter 6: Training Session

I woke up in my bed hearing a knock upon my door. I slowly got out of bed rubbing away the tiredness from my eyes. Then I went to the door as I opened it. It was Brooke wearing her pink, black, and white uniform this time. It was sleeveless but she wear these wrapped up pink, black, and white bandages around her arms.

She smiled at me as she said, " Come on and get dress Mark. We got training today with the Prefects."

Oh yeah, I've forgotten all about that. Man the moment I woke up I thought for a moment that I was back home. Curse this room for making me that I'm not in Game Over Prison. I just smiled back and said to her, " I'll be right out. Just hold on."

I close the door and forced myself pretty much to get dress into my uniform and clean myself up real quick. Like fixing my hair, brushing my teeth, washing my face, putting on deoderint, and using the toliet before I went out. But it wasn't in that kind of specific order. So just put it in which way you can that you think I did first. I don't even care I just hope to get this over quick.

Anyway when I came out of my room I didn't stay all gloomy and sad. Cause Brooke wasn't all gloomy and sad. And I didn't want to have her feeling sorry for me. I should be the one feeling sorry for her that she had to take a punishment all because she didn't kill a Gamer when she was suppose to. But still I would like to know why they wouldn't torture me when I refused.

She asked me, " So how good are you in a fight?"

" Uh, does bar fight counts?"

She chuckled and said, " I guess as long you won in the end. I take Tae Kwon do classes when I was little. Gotten my black belt years ago."

" Neat. Maybe you could show me a move or two."

" Yeah, I should."

We entered a huge white tiled room that has a dome kind of shape to it. The four Prefects were already in here before us. " Right." Said Envian, " Before we start we'll teach you how to fight proper in matches and tornaments. Mark you'll be trained with Prida for today. She'll teach you acrobatics."

Oh man, I'm getting flashbacks from that one time when a pole dancer tried teaching me how to poll dance. I hope I don't experience too much pain.

" Brooke, you'll be trained under Wrathillia for today. She'll teach you in sword fighting."

When they separated us far off from each other. The entire room changed into a dark foggy looking forest. Prida jumped high onto a branch in perfect balance. She said, " Think you can jump up this high?"

" I've never tried it before but I think I can." I said.

I jumped up and I've gotten pretty high. But I've lost my balanced from the branch I tried to land on and fall back to the ground on my side. " You better hurry." Said Prida.

" Why?" I asked.

" Slenderman is just around the bend."

"... Say what now?"

I suddenly heard a loud snap. " Try to catch up alright?" Said Prida as she jump from tree to tree. " Hey! Wait up!" I jumped onto a tree with perfect balance this time. In real life I couldn't even do this. I guess in Game Over Prison anything is possibly.

I jump from tree to tree as I tried catching up with her. When We were finally side by side she suddenly jump up over me and kicked me in the back. I lost my balance but when I've fell I caught onto a branch. " What's the big idea?!" I shouted at her.

" You're in a battle with me Mark. How else are we gonna train you?"

I pulled up from my own weight as I climb back onto a branch. I said, " Look I don't get in fights with girls."

" Then you better get use to it Mark. I have no problem letting Slenderman tear a limb or to."

" Well okay then."

Shit this lady is serious! Well I guess I better get with the program. At least I'm not killing any gamers.

Out of the blue I saw Brooke sent flying into a tree. She hit it so hard that she coughed up blood. Before she even fallen to the ground Wrathillia grabbed her by the neck. " Feckless Neophyte! What does Master Ryan see in a weak girl like you?!"

" Potential!" Brooke used her sword to make a cut on Wrathillia's arm and she let her go. Then the two of them continued. Then while not paying attention to my battle here. Prida was right in front of me in mid air as she said, " Don't take your eyes off me Mark."

She kneed me right under my chin which hurt like hell. I swear I think she rearrange my jaw! When she came at me for the next move. I grab onto a branch to give me more lift when I jumped out of the way. Her kick landed onto the tree I was before and unexpectedly, it snapped! The top of the tree have fallen to the ground. And what revealed below was Slenderman himself.

I've never thought I would actually meet the real thing. Well virtual Slenderman anyway. Prida came at me again and I've dodged her punch just by moving to the side. But I didn't expect that other fist coming at me. Her fist connected right into my nose as I started bleeding out.

Despite the many time's I've fallen. I've at least react fast enough that I can grab onto a branch and jump back up. Prida shouted over to me, " You're holding back too much! You're not letting your fighting self take over! Take pride of that inner self Mark! And you'll win!"

She jump right at me to attack. I moved and grab her arm this time. I then said to her, " Like I said, I don't fight girls." Then toss her over to another tree not too far off.

She landed a bit rough but she shook it off. She then smiled at me then said, " You really are a stubborn man. But that's the fun that every Human should take pride in."

" And you're too persistant in this fight for my taste."

Suddenly I've felt something crawling up my right leg. Before I could even look down to see what it was it pulled me right down. I still held onto the branch though refusing to let go. When I look down I saw a black tentacle wrap around my leg, and Slenderman just waiting down below to take me as its next meal.

" Come one Mark, You can get out of this." Said Prida.

" Oh yeah don't help me I'm completely fine!" I said.

I tried real hard to get out of his tentacle grip but I couldn't. Until Brooke jetted herself right at Slenderman and cut its tentacle right off me. Brooke jump back up onto a tree and gave me a thumbs up before she continued her fight with Wrathillia. I smiled at that then help myself back up onto the branch. Prida looked at me with this smug expression as she said, " You two a couple then?"

I blushed a little at that as I said back, " We're friends helping each other out to get through this awfull place. And to handle jerks like you!"

" Charmed." She jump at me again. I jump back to dodge her kick. Then I jump up as I flip and landed onto a branch. When I turned around though I've received a kick to the chest. All the air was completely knocked out of me and I've landed hard onto the ground this time.

" It's Game Over!" She Prida as she jump down to finish me off. Until all of a sudden she was tackled by Brooke. She helped me up as we were back to back. She said, " Let's finish this!"

" Right!" I said as I nod.

Then the both of us hit our orbs in our chest. We armored up in our own colors and I've unsheathed my sword since Brooke already had her weapon out. Wrathillia and Prida stood side by side with different expressions. Wrathillia said, " Team battle then Prida?"

Prida said, " I'm fine with it. Even though we're suppose to train them separately."

" Just shut up and armor up."

They hit their orbs as they were completely armored. Brooke and I switched dance partners. I started to fight against Wrathillia as she fight against Prida.

" Do you actually think you could defeat me?!" Said Wrathillia as I was only blocking her attacks. I've actually cut it close when she tried slicing my neck open.

" Maybe not but I bet I can tire you out."

" Flames like mine can never be extinguished!"

" Well I bet I can."

We hold off against each other with our swords as she asked me, " And how exactly can you do that?"

" Easy. Slendy is an old friend of mine."

I saw Slenderman coming towards us earlier so I came up with a plan. Which resulted her getting snatched by him with those black tentacles. As she struggled against him she yelled at me, " I'll get you back for this!"

" Bite me." I flicked her off and checked how Brooke is coming along.

When I've found her she was kneeling on the ground while holding onto her sword for support. As for Prida. She was past out unarmored with blood crawling down her forehead by a huge cut. I asked Brooke, " Are you okay?"

Her sword and armor disappeared into pink swirls of light. Then she suddenly huge amounts of blood started flowing out of her mouth. She looked up at me as tears finally came down from her eyes. She said, " Mark."

Then she past out as well. But I caught her in my arms before she fallen to the ground. My armored disappeared as well when I willed it. That's when I saw her gaping wound in her abdomen.

The forest went back to the white tiled dome then I began walking away with Brooke in my arms. " Your training is not done Mark." Said Envian.

" It is for today. I'm taking Brooke back to her room."

Over there I bet I could get her her HP's. Oh Brooke, I've should've sticked with you until we've both made it out.

I'd given her the HP's I've found in her frigerator. Right now she's just resting in her bed while the healing process closed her wound pretty quick. Then I've just left her alone as I went back to my room so I can take my HP. Well when I got back Vega was in here sitting in the chair where I sit in front of the computer. One look at me and she just smiled.

She said, " I'm guessing They went full out on ya huh?"

" I'm sorry, does seeing me in pain amuse you?"

I went to my fridge so I can get the HP. " You're seriously gonna waste a good HP on a bleeding nose?"

" Vega I'm the one in pain."

" So, I've received plenty of nose bleeds just by getting punched In the face and I've never used a miracle drug to heal it."

" Whatever I'm taking it anyway."

I injected the serum into my neck. And the pain went away pretty quick. I clean myself up in the bathroom so the blood could longerbe stick to my face. Man Prida packs a wild punch. When I came out I asked her, " So how come you didn't tell me?"

" Tell you what?"

" That I was one of Ryan's elements? There's another one here like me as well. Her name is Brooke."

For a long time she looked stunned and shock. She finally then said but more likely to herself, " Fuck my life!"

I said, " What is it this time?! Is it bad?! " The only thing I'm pissed off about is that he still believes in that shit!"

" I'm guessing you knew him before?"

" Hackers been on his tail since he started planning all this. He believes in some sort of ritual. Called the Element. I don't know all the details and neither do the Hackers. But all we have to know is that its bad and we can't let Ryan succeed."

Okay. I'm not even sure if I want to trust her in this. She must know something about this element stuff.

" So who is this Brooke character?" She asked me.

" She's more of a puzzle gamer."

" Kay then. A girl who's strength is strategy and solving problems. Maybe a great detective even. Well let's go see her then."

" We can't." I stop her, " She's resting now. She past out during her fight with Prida. She had a pretty bad wound."

" Ah I see. Then next time then. Well come on, you gotta get some scores if you want more HP's."

Chapter 7: Gran Turismo 4 (Shatter by Feeder)

" Hey Mark!" Said Aaron who was waiting outside the RRA Division. I smiled as I said, " Hey Aaron. How are you holding up?"

" Uh, pretty well I guess. A lot of the members of Aqua Scylla are pretty confuse how I passed the test."

So they doubt him that he could ever pull through in a fight huh? I know the feeling. Since I'm always being ridiculled by Vega here. He then said, " So what about you in RRA Division?"

" Pretty rough." I said, " I had to use my HP to heal my nose. I was in a pain but not as much as Brooke."

" Who's Brooke?"

" She's another Gaminator like me. Her and I are Elements apparently."

" No idea what that is man."

" Neither does anyone here apparently. Right Vega?"

"Hey the Hackers would've told me by now what the hell an Element is. Now hurry it up alright? You both need Scores in your pockets."

"Yes ma'am." Said Aaron giving her a playful salute.

I asked her, " So does getting these scores mean killing Gamers?"

" Not always." She said, " There are other matches. Like racing, guitar hero, solving puzzles under 10 minutes, solving murder cases- wait. That would fall under getting yourself killed but depending how good you are not getting killed."

Aaron and I looked at each other then he asked me, " Wanna go with the racing challenge?"

" Yeah, sounds fun."

" To the racing game then, Vega!"

She rolled her eyes then said, " Newbs."

…

We were signing ourselves up, took our numbers and pick our race car. I said to Aaron, " Right and the both of us wont crash or kill each other right?"

" Course not. Im pretty sure killing a racer is not part of the rules." He said.

" Hey! Stop!" Said a teenage blonde boy who's only 5'1 tall. He's trying to jump up to get some sort of purple credit looking card that's being kept away from him by this tall Ventus Tempesta Gaminator. " Give them back! I've earned those scores!"

" Oh yeah? And what you gonna do about it huh pipsqueak?"

He shoved him to the ground. When he tried getting back up he was pinned down by this guy's foot. " You're so weak! How on earth did you became a Gaminator?"

" Let him go!" I step in.

" Yeah give him his scores back!" Said Aaron joining me.

The guy let him up but didn't give him his scores back. He said, " And who is gonna make me?" Ha! And guess what me and Aaron said, " Hi my name is Markiplier. And I'm Yamimash. And we're gonna make you give them back."

"... Never heard of you."

" And we don't care." I said, " Now give it back to him."

He smirked and said, " Tell you what. If you beat me, the champion of Gran Turismo 4. Then I'll give it back. But if I win, then you guys get to be my servants for the rest of your lives."

" Uh, deal I guess." Said Aaron.

He put the scores in his pocket and went away as his last word was, " See ya guys on the track." He purposely bump into me hard in my right shoulder when he walk past us.

" Dick." I said. Then the both of us went to the Enigma Letha Gaminator boy. Aaron asked him, " You okay kid?"

" Yeah I'm fine. But are you guys crazy?!

" He's like the king of Gran Tursimo since it even came out!"

" Thanks would've been fine with us." I said.

He sighed and said, " Sorry. Thanks though. I'm Darren by the way and you guys are?"

" Mark here, also know as Markiplier."

" I'm Aaron, I'm known as Yamimash."

" So who was that guy bullying you?" I asked Darren.

" He's called Inecomcompany. And he's a pro when is comes to racing."

…

" Racers! Start you're engines!" Said the announcer. Aaron and I were already in our own race cars. Mine was green and white. His was blue and red. Green is mostly my favorite color. Which is quite Ironic with the uniform... Say I wonder if pink is Brooke's favorite color?

" Mark!" Said Vega who's on the right side of the crowd. I called back, " Yeah?!"

" Don't fuck this up! Or I'll destroy you!"

"... Okay!... I guess." Shit Vega take a chill pill.

" 5,4,3,2,1! GO!"

When we went on full speed this song started to play and real loud too. Its called Shatter by feeder said the screen on the dashboard. " Well then. Let's Reeve it up!"

When we made a right turn I saw this one racer that in the yello and green car crashed caused by a Black and red car. " Dammit Vega! I thought you said people didn't die in this game!"

" In every game you play they do." Said the voice of Vega in the screen.

" Why Vega?! Why did you lie to me?!"

" Would you still go through with this even if I did tell you?"

" Fuck no I wouldn't! Did Aaron knew?!"

" Course he did. He's been here longer than you."

I was silent for a moment because I just couldn't believe that Aaron lied to me. I said, " But why?"

" Cause Mark. He's saving you. So show some grattitude alright?"

"... Right."

I made a left turn as I said, " I'm gonna talk to him later though!"

" Just win this race and its over Mark." Said Vega as she signed off.

" Then that's the only priorty."

We gone through one lap. We have to go through 3 laps to end the game. There's only two left and another Gaminator got killed. I can feel myself shaking from this whole thing. But I force my self to just hold onto the wheel until my knuckles turned white.

" Dammit! Why?! Why choose me?!" I turn to the left to dodge this one car trying to push me off course. " You choose me for a reason Ryan. And don't give me your a fan of mine bullshit!"

I turned to the right as we gotten through the second lap. " True fans of mine never do this kind of madness. Gee thanks Ryan. You got me so ticked off now!"

And what's worst I think I'm finally losing it.

" AHH!" I was bumped into by a green and black car. When I looked into the driver's side I saw him, Inecomcompany. " Are you ready to die Markiplier?!" He went at me again but I slowed myself so he can miss. Then I punch the accelerator to go in front of him.

Until I've felt the car getting hit behind. Man that hurt my neck a bit! Inecomcompany was right next to me again. He said, " Don't think you can beat me Markiplier! I'm the king of this track!"

" You're the king of being an asshole!" I yelled back and bump into him this time.

" So you finally got backbone huh?Then let's really take this to the next level!"

He pressed something on the screen of his dashboard. Then all of a sudden he climbed out of his car and on top of the roof. What the hell is he doing?! Then finally I got the idea.

He hit his green orb in the middle of his chest and armored up as he has two green guns in his hands. I look at my screen and saw the auto-pilot. I pressed it and did the same as I climb onto the roof and armored up. I unsheathed my sword as I said, " You wanna get nuts?! Let's get nuts!"

" Tch!" He fired both of his guns at me. Reacting to it I blocked the bullets except for one which only grazed the surface of my armored right shoulder. Then I jump onto hiis car and thrust my sword at him. He block it with only his arm.

It caught me surprised that my sword wasn't able to slice right through. He said, " Spiritual Stream!" He said, " Greatest technique to block a blade!"

Spiritual Stream? Suddenly I felt my entire body froze. Then I heard Vega's voice, " Need a hand Mark?"

" What the hell is Spiritual Stream?!"

" Its like magic in a way except its coming from the soul. The only way how you can get that technique is to compete in the Devildom Game. And I happen to have that technique. Want me to take over?"

" No! I don't need your help!"

My body was able to move now and I jump up taking a risk. I flip and kicked him in the face. He fell but he was able to grab hold of the car. I landed back on his car nearly losing my balance. Then I held myself onto the Driver's side and climb halfway in to turn off the auto-pilot. The car started to lose control so I jump up and landed back onto my car.

" I WILL NOT LOSE!" Shouted Inecomcompany as he jump up high and got onto the roof of my car. He spin kicked me in the chest as I fell onto my back. He pressed his gun against my helmet where my brain is. He said, " Time to die Markiplier! For its Game Over for you!"

For a sudden moment he was knocked off of me by no other than Aaron. He was armored up as well in his blue armor. He said, " Hurry and win this game Mark!"

I smiled even though he can't see it. I then said, " Thanks Aaron!"

He nod and jump back to his car where he put it on auto-pilot. I climb back into the driver's seat and turn off the auto-pilot so I can put it more speed. Finally I was the first one to cross!

Some of us who survived stop and got out of their cars. When I got out of mine the crowd of Gamers and Gaminators roared. I wave at them all. Aaron and Vega came running over to me. Vega said, " You've done well Mark. But you must compete in other games than racing."

" Geez Vega give Mark a break!" Said Aaron, " This is his first win after all. We gotta celebrate!"

" MARKIPLIER!" I heard Inecomcompany crossing the finish line by foot. As he walked towards me I gotten into a fighting position so get ready for anything what he's about to do. But instead of attacking me. He just unarmored himself with that expressionless face to reveal. Then he put out his hand towards me and smiled. He said, " Congratulations. About time I've met a worthy opponent."

" Even thouugh Aaron here saved me from you back there." I mentioned.

" Yes... But I don't kill insteresting people. Let's race each other again just for fun."

After a pause I unarmored myself and and shook his hand as I smiled too. I said, " Yeah. Let's do that again."

" Here ya go champ." He toss me Darren's scores and went away with his friends.

Darren came running towards me as I gave him his scores. He said, " Thank you so much Mark! Hey we should hang out sometime."

" Yeah. You're welcome Darren."

" Boy I can't wait to tell to the others about you!"

He then started running off happy to have his scores back. " Well come on Speed Racer." Said Vega, " You gotta collect your scores too."


End file.
